


cleave to you

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [73]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Injury, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: There is no clean way to enter /the heavy machinery of the heart.Splash Free AU - Sousuke is devoted to Rin -- but does Rin even remember him?





	cleave to you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15997809#cmt15997809): Sousuke/Rin, The truth is this: / My love for you is the only empire / I will ever build. —[ This is the Nonsense of Love by Mindy Nettifee](https://likealark.dreamwidth.org/31233.html)

Sousuke had been summoned back home on the Sultan’s wishes. He had been so long away that it seemed unlikely that Rin remembered him, or at least had thought of him overmuch. Sousuke had spent years training in all the ways to best serve Rin, to conquer the world for him, if he should wish. 

They had grown up together, and, if Sousuke had been the girl his politically ambitious parents had hoped he would’ve been, perhaps they would’ve been betrothed by now. But instead, Rin had been his best friend, his best rival. They’d done everything together until their twelfth year, when Rin’s father had suddenly died and childhood, for both of them, abruptly ended. 

It had been Sousuke’s clever father who had suggested sending him away for training. “Our kingdom will need heroes, your majesty,” he’d said, hands resting heavily on Sousuke’s shoulders. “And I would give up my beloved third son to serve our kingdom.” 

The dowager queen considered Sousuke, twelve and already tall and strong. Besides her, Rin sat, quiet and uncomfortable, in the crown prince’s chair. Sousuke kept his eyes straight and his face expressionless. They weren’t to know that he didn’t want to go, and he didn’t want to leave Rin. 

Later, when Rin had slipped into his rooms, alone, Sousuke told him the truth. Rin considered it, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Do you want to serve me, Sousuke?” 

“Yes -- of course,” Sousuke said, nodding vigorously. 

“Then you will have to go,” Rin said. Then he leaned in, smiling, “I’ve always wanted to leave the kingdom, but you will have to do it for me!”

Sousuke hesitated for a moment and then nodded. He would do anything Rin asked. As always. 

*

After almost ten years abroad, Sousuke returned on the eve of Rin’s wedding to the Lady of Samezuka. The rumors swirled around that it was an unlucky match, falling on an inauspicious day and month. But still, the festivities wore on throughout the night and Sousuke, delayed by a recalcitrant camel herder from coming through the gates until late, was in a bad temper when he finally arrived at the palace. 

There was no one to see to him -- there was no one to recognize him, in fact, but it was not for nothing that Sousuke had trained for so long and so hard. He stolen into the palace with the intent to surprise Rin, but ended up being surprised himself. 

Inside the bridal chamber, Rin swooned suddenly, his cup of wine tumbling from his hands. The assassin drew out a long, wicked knife and would have stabbed him through the heart if Sousuke had not rushed at him, and knocked it off-course. What followed was a desperate struggle. Sousuke thought he had finally gotten the upper hand when suddenly, he stumbled and felt the knife sink into his shoulder, deep. 

He felt a sudden flare of pain and then nothing. “Rin…” he muttered as he went down into to the darkness. 

If he’d only been able to save Rin. 

*

Sousuke woke up with an immobile left shoulder and Rin himself staring down at him. In fact, they were staring at each other. Though his mouth was as parched as the desert, Sousuke asked, “How was the wedding night?” 

“Cancelled, since the bride’s family tried to kill me,” Rin said drily.

“Too bad, you’re awfully old to be unmarried,” Sousuke said. 

“And here I was worried that you would lose your sense of humor, being trained into a killer,” Rin said with a loud sigh. “I forgot that you didn’t have one in the first place.” 

Then, in a quieter voice, he said, “How are you, Sousuke?” 

Sousuke grimaced, gripping at his bandaged wrapped shoulder. “I’m well. I won’t be able to serve you until this --” 

“Ah, you -- idiot,” Rin said hotly and leaned in, so close that Sousuke could feel rather than see his tears. “You’ve served me well enough.”


End file.
